El círculo de las hadas
by ZaFiRo RaChEl AnY
Summary: UA Un mundo futurista envuleto en constantes guerras. Una era triste y sucia, el escenario perfecto para creer que las hadas no existen. "...soy un hombre del que una inocente hada se enamoro" Dream pair.


**¡Hola! Aquí reportándome con un nuevo fic que es parte de la nueva actividad del Dream Pair fanclub. Esta vez debo decir que el fic esta inspirado/adaptado del manga CLOVER de las diosas del shoujo, osease, CLAMP. Trate de que no fuera un burdo copy-paste pero creo que las cosas no me salieron del todo bien, pero creo que se puede leer ^^U.**

**Entonces… PoT no me pertenece sino a Konomi-sensei a quien no mas le tome prestado algunos personajes para ponerlos en una versión súper barata de CLOVER de las diosas CLAMP**

**Antes de por fin dejarles leer, quiero decir que este fic esta dedicado a mi amado **milo** por serme tan paciente y aportar ideas a este fic, algo que ya se nos esta haciendo costumbre, ¿no amorcito? ^^=**

**AVAVA**

**El círculo de las hadas**

**Por: Zafiro Rachel Any**

Las guerras son parte común de la vida cotidiana de este sitio, los animales han pasado a convertirse en todo un mito y la tecnología ha cobrado una importancia tal como el mismo aire que se respira. El mundo vive en un completo caos y el motivo nadie lo recuerda. La situación se agrava con cada segundo que pasa, sin embargo la plaga humana ha sabido adaptarse para seguir adelante dejando de lado las enseñanzas de los hombres que alguna vez poblaron este sitio, quitando de en medio todo aquello que solo les quita tiempo a su práctica vida. Es en este enfermo mundo que uno pensaría que apenas y queda tiempo para creer en la magia pero temo decir que eso es totalmente erróneo.

Hombres viejos y avaros se han congregado inspirados en los viejos conquistadores y su insaciable búsqueda de lo esotérico, esperando hallar el arma definitiva frente al resto de las naciones enemigas.

La mezcla de la tecnología con la magia fue lo que dio las bases a un proyecto a cargo de la milicia y desconocido a los civiles; un proyecto donde cientos de personas fueron expuestos a vergonzosas pruebas solo para hallar aquello que los grandes hombres avaros buscaban

Durante años se busco entre todo la población sin obtener resultado alguno al punto de hacer creer a los avaros que esa búsqueda nunca daría resultado pero grata fue su sorpresa cuando pudieron hallar al primero en un pequeño niño; su nivel era muy bajo pero no les importo, marcaron su blanca piel y le obligaron a guardar el secreto de su piel. Nadie debía saberlo.

Un rango pequeño pero al menos tenían a uno en su poder, suficiente para que los esfuerzos se redoblasen y al poco tiempo uno mas llego.

Otro niño, un nivel más que el anterior. Marcaron su pálida piel y le obligaron a guardar silencio el resto de su vida.

Sus avaros sueños y la victoria completa sobre el resto del mundo era inminente, pero aún muy lejana, los viejos hombres ordenaron seguir buscando. Solo con dos de bajo rango no era suficiente.

Durante años no volvió aparecer ninguno de esos "elegidos" y los otros dos eran vigilados constantemente, evitando a toda costa un posible encuentro entre ambos. Puesto que por separado eran débiles, pero juntos tenían un poder del que no sabían cuales serían sus dimensiones.

El mundo siguió enfermando, la guerra seguía y el enfermo proyecto de la milicia siguió con sus oscuras pruebas a espaldas de los inútiles gobernantes de la nación. Posiblemente ese segundo rango sería lo más poderoso que encontrarían, decepcionados estuvieron a punto de abandonar pero una vez más otro fue hallado.

¡Un rango más poderoso! El mundo seguía agravando y empequeñeciendo, no era posible y seguro dejarlo en el exterior donde corrían el riesgo de que topara con alguno de los otros dos y así fue como este tercer chico hallo un nuevo hogar en uno de los laboratorios de la milicia donde día con día fue estudiado para poder explicar la fuente de su poder y naturaleza, afortunadamente no tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo antes de que otro chico robara toda la atención.

Sin duda el mas poderoso, el mas sabio y solo era un chico. Mansamente se entrego al proyecto, sonriendo a todo aquel que se acercaba para pedirle pruebas, complaciente gustaba de contar la historia de los orígenes de su pueblo a todo aquel que le pedía la relatase y cantando, soñando, volando se adentraba en el laboratorio especialmente preparado para él.

El proyecto siguió por mucho tiempo mas, lamentablemente nunca volvieron a hallar a otro.

El de rango cuatro sería el más poderoso que pudieron haber encontrado.

A pesar de creer en la ignorancia de ese chico sobre los otros tres, solía cuestionar por ellos como sus hermanos soltando a ratos extrañas oraciones sobre los otros tres que dejaban desconcertados a los científicos. Ver el futuro y escuchar cualquier onda de sonido fue lo que les hizo saber que el número cuatro estaba al tanto de la muerte de su hermano de menor rango, de la incorporación a la milicia del de segundo nivel y la huída del tercero y sobre su actual paradero (el cual seguía siendo un misterio para los científicos), y sin embargo el aislamiento comenzó a ser mella en ese chico, sería cuestión de tiempo para que muriera.

En un mundo futurista y enfermo por la idioteces del hombre, de la absurda idea de mezclar la tecnología y la magia, es en este escenario en donde nace el proyecto _Fairies love._

XxxX

-_Buenos días, Eiji. ¿Cómo estas el día de hoy?_

De manera perezosa se incorporo del cómodo lecho de tréboles donde había estado retozando. Esbozo una sonrisa al rostro que se proyectaba en la pantalla de una de las paredes de aquella habitación.

-Sonriendo un día más, Sumire-san.

-_Me encanta tu buen humor por las mañanas._

-¿Por qué no habría de tenerlo? Con cada día que pasa me debilito, es cuestión de tiempo para que pierda todo aquello que les intereso de mí. Pero por mientras quiero sonreír y vivir. Además, anoche tuve un sueño premonitorio. Un sueño en verdad hermoso.

-_¿En verdad? ¿Por qué no le cuentas a la vieja Sumire?_

XxxX

-¿Y por que no se lo pide al coronel Mukahi? No puedo creer que este dispuesta a confiar en mí para una misión de esta índole, ¿o si señora?

-Fuji…

-Es decir, general Ryuzaki.

La vieja mujer sonrió al joven castaño delante de su escritorio, la vista aburrida y desviada hacia uno de los cuadros que adornaban ese lúgubre despacho.

Fuji Syuusuke, la mano derecha del coronel Mukahi, uno de los tenientes mas conocidos por la milicia tanto por ser bueno en sus labores así como ser un imán para los humanos, con varias visitas a la corte militar, ¿los motivos? Mejor olvidarlos.

Debía admitir que el asombro y la duda del hombre tenían motivos, ella tampoco se creía que en verdad le iba a pedir que realizara esa misión tan importante. No dudaba de las habilidades de protección del castaño, de lo que se temía era que sin proponérselo se metiera en problemas en plena encomienda…otra vez.

-Es necesario que tú la realices. No me creas tan loca para mandarte a una misión tan pronto y después de la anterior.

-Aja. Ya lo dije en la corte. Eso fue…

-Si un kamikaze del enemigo. Me sé bastante bien esa historia, teniente Fuji.- el susodicho fijo la vista en su superior y sonrió de lado de manera burlona.

-Entonces, supongo, es la forma amable de decir que planean deshacerse de mí, ¿no es así?- la mujer rodó los ojos. Ese hombre y sus ideas tan retorcidas, eso explicaba por que era el favorito del coronel Mukahi.

-Tómalo como quieras, pero nada va a cambiar tu suerte. Vas a realizar esa misión y hasta el final.- al ver que no se libraría, Fuji soltó un suspiro y entornó los ojos dando a entender a la vieja que estaba listo.- Debes transportar algo.

¿Transportar?, ¿solo eso? ¡Ah, que desilusión!

XxxX

-¿Para que te quería la vieja?- giro el rostro para verle, aún cubriendo su ojo derecho con una mano. El pelicereza arqueo una ceja al notarlo, poco a poco Fuji aparto la mano para dejar al descubierto su iris logrando que el coronel le mirara asombrado- ¡te marco como a una res! Pero en el ojo.

-Muy gracioso, Gakuto…aunque tienes razón.- el más bajo se acerco a revisar el iris de su compañero.- es una llave.

-¿Una llave? Mmh…¿una misión?

-Transportar algo.

-Que desilusión.

-Lo sé.

XxxX

Alzó la vista hacia el alto y tétrico edificio que se levantaba ante él. ¿Cuántos pisos serían? No podía saberlo, se perdían de vista allá donde las negras nubes de contaminación cubrían la edificación.

Bajo la vista hacia la verja de entrada, su escrutinio reparo en los curiosos detalles del metal. Larguiruchas barras de metal retorcidas sin ninguna secuencia definida, servían de asiento para las figuras animadas, hechas del mismo material; ladeo el rostro no dando crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, eso debía ser una broma. ¿Cómo era posible que un edificio que pertenecía a los militares pudiera tener por decoración unas hadas tecnológicamente animadas?

Bueno, considerando que los cabecillas eran una panda de vejetes no muy cuerdos precisamente no era de extrañar que decidieran decorar una mera verja de esa forma.

Soltó un suspiro tratando de ignorar aquello, miro a ambos lados de la puerta esperando buscar la "cerradura" que le daría el acceso a ese misterioso edificio. Y así era, aunque sabía a la perfección que pertenecía a la ejército no podía imaginarse que se guardaba en aquel sitio, aunque recordando el motivo por el que se encontraba en ese sitio posiblemente se tratara de laboratorios.

Sonrió cuando divisó la "cerradura" unos metros más allá, se acerco al tiempo que apartaba el flequillo que cubría su ojo derecho, se inclino ligeramente al frente para permitir que el escáner óptico leyera la llave que la vieja Ryuzaki había grabado en su azulado iris.

Una lucecilla verde se encendió bajo la "cerradura" y con un molesto chirrido la verja se abrió lentamente para darle paso. Fuji miro una última vez las hadas que decoraban la entrada e ignorándolas se adentro en aquel sitio.

Miro aún lado y otro del sendero que conducía al interior del edificio, posiblemente en otros tiempos aquel había sido un magnifico jardín decorado con las más bellas y exóticas plantas, de la carcomida fuente de piedra había brotado cristalina agua y posiblemente algunos pececillos jugueteaban en su tina.

Chasco la lengua y ordeno a su mente volver a donde debía estar. Al estar frente a la vieja puerta de madera arqueo una ceja, eso comenzaba a hacerle dudar sobre lo que ocupaba ese edificio. Hizo repiquetear el timbre, no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo antes de que un _houkou_ parado en sus patas traseras le abriera la puerta, un ligero movimiento de su peluda cabeza basto para hacer entender a Fuji que se adentrara.

Durante la guerra había visto todo tipo de cosas pero nada que le preparase para enfrentarse a esa vieja criatura mitológica con figura de can pero con la peculiaridad de poseer cinco colas. Carraspeo, esperando hallar la manera adecuada para dirigirse a…es cosa.

-¿Fuji Syuusuke?- por poco no dio un bote del susto al oírle hablar con una voz de tono metálico. Un robot.- El general Ryuzaki me puso al tanto de que vendría para llevárselo. Si gusta seguirme.

"No es que guste, debo seguirte a la de…" Se mordió la lengua emprendiendo la caminata tras ese ser.

Con cada paso que daba esta más que seguro que de laboratorio no había nada en ese edificio, con cada paso que daba y a donde quiera que mirara se topaba con supuestas criaturas mitológicas de su nación que le miraban curiosamente.

Trato de ignorarles pero es que no todos los días tenía la oportunidad de abandonar el campo de batalla para adentrarse a una casa donde era la bizarra copia del clásico literario de Lewis Carroll.

Suspiro, una vez más estaba divagando que nunca presto atención al momento en que el legendario can detuvo su andar ante una verja, tan alta que llegaba al techo y tan dorada que parecía ser de algo más que oro puro.

-La llave por favor.- dijo señalando a otra "cerradura". El castaño rodó los ojos y como la vez anterior dejo al descubierto su ojo para poder abrir aquel enorme enrejado.

Un sonido metálico se hizo sonar en el recinto, lentamente la puerta se abrió al tiempo que una brillante y misteriosa luz parecía salir del interior de la habitación. Syuusuke tuvo que cubrir sus ojos de los poderosos destellos de luz, entornó los ojos tratando de acostumbrar su mirar a esa nueva iluminación. Una suave y fresca brisa acarició su rostro, el lejano sonido de agua correr le relajo, su vista se acostumbro y pronto punto apreciar la replica de un paraíso natural.

Miro de reojo al _houkou_, sin esperar permiso, se adentro en aquel sitio. ¿De que iba todo esto? Siendo sincero consigo mismo esperaba toparse con un oscuro laboratorio con tubos de cristal de todos los tamaños almacenando las sustancias más mortales nunca antes creadas. Siendo sincero consigo mismo esperaba que lo que tuviera que transportar fuera el arma definitiva en la que los viejos de la milicia habían estado trabajando durante ellos, más sin embargo todo cambio al toparse con ese precioso oasis.

Camino con cautela, permitiéndose admirar cada detalle dejándose guiar por el suave sonido del agua al correr. Mas asombrado quedo cuando vio que ese sonido no provenía de una cascada, que sinceramente no le hubiera sorprendido que la hubieran fabricado especialmente para la sala, por el contrario se topo con la vista de un pequeño estanque, en el que a sus orillas crecía un lecho de tréboles y sobre ellos un chico pelirrojo hacía levitar el agua.

¿Hacia levitar el agua? La elevaba alto, tan alto como el techo, para después dejarla caer de manera juguetona, esa simple acción bastaba para que una melodiosa risa saliera de sus labios.

¿De que se trataba todo esto? En verdad que estaba desconcertado. Silbo mostrando su asombro y llamando, de paso, la atención del otro.

-¡Hoi, hoi!- canturreo. Le vio dejar en paz el agua y ponerse de pie.- Disculpa, no te oí llegar.- sonrió dulcemente al tiempo que se acercaba a Fuji.- Mucho gusto, soy Eiji. ¿Y tu?- se inclino hacia el rostro del castaño logrando que este se sonrojara levemente.- ¿Acaso eres Fuji Syuusuke?

-Si. ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿Acaso…?…¡Wa!- grito cayendo de culo de la impresión.

-¡Entonces tú eres Fuji, el que me va a llevar de vuelta a casa!- grito emocionado e ignorando la mueca de perplejidad del militar. Fuji balbuceaba sin llegar a pronunciar palabra alguna. ¡Aquello no era normal! No era normal que de golpe a las personas les salieran unas enormes alas de la espalda. Las alas comenzaron a moverse de adelante hacia atrás, logrando elevar unos pocos centímetros del suelo al pelirrojo.- Estoy tan emocionado por conocerte.

-¿Conocerme?, ¿llevarte a casa?- repitió perplejo con la vista fija en esas enormes extremidades que seguían aleteando, provocando una suave brisa con un peculiar aroma dulce.- ¿de que se trata esto? La vieja Sumire me dijo que esta misión consistía en transportar algo.

-Así es. Debes llevarme de vuelta a casa.

-Pero…¿Por qué yo?

-Por que…- lentamente las alas dejaron de batir permitiendo que Eiji pudiera descender e inclinarse hacia el rostro de Fuji. El extraño chico tomo el rostro del militar entre sus manos, fijo sus azulados iris en los del otro y sonrió.- yo te elegí. Solo tú puedes llevarme de vuelta a casa. Eres el elegido.

¿El elegido?

XxxX

Sintió en tic nervioso aquejarle, miro de reojo al chico a su lado que miraba la escena con una ceja arqueada mientras el castaño reía divertido por lo que el quejar de su superior.

Mukahi se contuvo de ir a matar al pelirrojo que lanzaba por los aires sus libros de clásicos literarios, los cuales había ordenado cuidadosamente por nombre, una tarea que le había llevado la mitad de sus vacaciones y ahora solo podía ver como ese extraño chico, con alas en la espalda, desordenaba su colección lanzándola por los aires.

-¿Quieres té o algo más fuerte para los nervios?- pregunto el más joven en aquella habitación al pelicereza coronel.

-Algo fuerte. Doble ración.- gruño. Y ahí iba volando "El ingenioso Hidalgo Don Quijote de la Mancha".- Corrección, que sea triple.- el otro arqueo una ceja al no comprender el pedido del mayor, giro el rostro hacia el castaño teniente que descansaba sentado en el sofá, Fuji le miro y sonrió ante el desconcierto del menor.

-No te compliques la vida, Wakashi, y tráele una copa a rebosar.

Wakashi miro una vez mas al coronel, se encogió de hombros para al segundo siguiente perderse por el pasillo que conducía a la cocina.

Fuji reía divertido mientras veía al entusiasmado pelirrojo leer los títulos traducidos para en seguida lanzarlos. Sus curiosas alas batían haciendo notar su alegría; no terminaba de entender quien o que era ese chico pero no podía evitar sentir simpatía por él. Era adorablemente infantil y extrañamente no muy humano. Ante este pensamiento desvío la vista hacia la mesilla del centro donde descansaba un jarrón con un enorme ramillete de tréboles.

Antes de partir había visto como Eiji cortaba la hierba argumentando que le eran de vital importancia, "puedo sobrevivir con uno, el resto son para…bueno, para ellos"

¿A que se refería con "sobrevivir"? ¿Como era que un trifolium le ayudara a mantenerse con vida?

Salió de sus divagaciones al sentir un peso hundir el sofá a su lado. Giro el rostro para ver a su superior que miraba de manera cansada al pelirrojo de las alas.

-Ya, tranquilo. Te prometo que al regresar te ayudare a ponerlos en orden.

-No es eso.

-¿Entonces?

-…- guardo silencio estudiando minuciosamente al visitante que seguía lazando los libros a diestra y siniestra. "La divina comedia" fue a parar cerca del televisor donde ya descansaba "La odísea".

-¿Gakuto?

-¿Cuánto tiempo más debes llevar esa cosa en el ojo?- pregunto girando el rostro para ver a Syuusuke quien de pronto cubrió su vista derecha.

-Yo mismo me encargare de borrarlo cuando lleguemos a nuestro destino.- intervino el pelirrojo de manera entusiasta. El coronel hizo un mohín con los labios al tiempo que pensaba que mantener a Fuji con esa marca en el ojo llamaría la atención.- ¿Por qué? Si es bastante linda y hace bonita decoración con los bellos ojos de Syuusuke.

-¿Cómo…? Me harías un favor al no leer mis pensamientos, ¿sabes?- se quejo el pelicereza dejando desconcertado a su teniente.- ¿Y cuando piensan salir?

-En unos minutos.- respondió vagamente el castaño. Miro una vez más a Eiji antes de ponerse de pie.- Iré a preparar unas cosas para el viaje. Ya no demoramos en salir, Eiji.- dicho esto salió por el mismo pasillo que momentos antes Wakashi había tomado. Hablando del susodicho, apareció una vez más en la estancia llevando consigo una bandeja con una gran copa de algún licor.

-Gakuto.

-Gracias.- dijo tomando la bebida.

Sus miradas cruzaron, giraron el rostro hacia el pasillo y después hacia el pelirrojo que había terminado con los libros y ahora miraba interesado la radio.

La atención de Wakashi estaba puesta totalmente en las alas de Eiji, una mueca de molestia se dibujo en su rostro, cosa que no paso desapercibida por el mayor.

Mukahi sonrió ante la molestia de su niño, creía entender el por que de su molestia. Su ojigris siempre había soñado el día en que pudiera aumentar su poder para hacerse de una de esas.

Una suave risa escapo de los labios del militar llamando la atención de los otros dos.

-Eiji.- llamo suavemente.- ¿Qué rango eres?- el menor presente bufo molesto a lo que el de las alas sonrió suavemente.

-Los científicos me dieron el cuatro.

-El más poderoso.- gruño Wakashi con desilusión. Él era un mísero tres. Sin embargo el pelirrojo negó suavemente.

-No lo soy. Seré el más poderoso que pudieron haber hallado pero hay quienes son mas fuertes que yo.- explico con una triste sonrisa.- Además, no me queda mucho tiempo.- a estas palabras sus acompañantes se miraron entre sí con algo de miedo.- Lo lamento.- se disculpo al notar su malestar. Sus alas desaparecieron lentamente en una nube de polvo dorado al tiempo que dio unos pasos hacia ellos.- Pero no se preocupen, estoy bien. Puedo sobrevivir con un trébol hasta llegar a casa.

-¿Entonces por que trajiste un ramillete tan grande?- pregunto el ojigris girando a ver el jarrón de la mesita del centro. Mukahi dio un sorbo a su licor a la espera de la respuesta de su "mayor".

-Son para ustedes.- ¿para ellos?- Sé lo difícil que les es conseguirlos, con estos sé que su vida estará asegurada por un tiempo, cuando estos se les acabe…

-Llegara lo inevitable.- un silencio cayó sobre los tres, cada uno inmerso en sus pensamientos pero con la vista fija en el ramillete de trifolium. ¡Que complicada era la vida de unos híbridos como ellos!

-¿Y adonde dices que debe llevarte mi teniente?- la pregunta de Mukahi rompió el silencio.

-A casa.

-¿A casa?- insistió Wakashi.

-Si, a casa. Ustedes saben.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamaron a la par.

-Eiji, estas loco. No puedes exponer a Fuji-san de esa manera. ¿Haz pensado alguna vez lo que pasara cuando su misión concluya?- cuestiono el ojigris siendo apoyado por el militar que asentía.- Será el blanco de todos. ¡Podrían llegar a matarlo por sacarle esa información!

-Wakashi esta en lo cierto. Piensa un poco, ¡es un simple humano!- Eiji ladeo el rostro y sonrió a los otros dos.

-Lo sé, por eso él es el elegido.- el coronel balbuceo queriendo decir algo, ¿Qué le pasaba a ese sujeto? ¿El elegido? No podía ser tan cruel para exponer a Syuusuke, ¿o si?- Que envidia me dan.- ¿de que hablaba?- Por mucho tiempo estuvieron solos y ahora… en verdad que el amor es un poder aun más grande que el nuestro, ¿no lo creen?

Tanto como Gakuto como Wakashi agradecieron el momento en que el teniente regresara dispuesto a partir a lado de ese pelirrojo.

En silencio cruzaron sus miradas, sin palabras supieron que pensaban lo mismo que el otro.

"Por favor, santa madre de nuestros orígenes, permite que este humano regrese con vida"

XxxX

Soltó un bostezo, con el dorso de la mano tallo su zafiro marcado, nunca le había agradado tener que pilotear uno de esos enormes aviones de caza, pero tomando en cuenta que la naturaleza de la misión lo requería no tuvo mas opción que echar de lado sus preferencias, en cuanto a transportes se refiere.

Miro el reloj que parpadeaba en el panel de control, arqueo una ceja al notar la hora. No había pasado mucho desde que salieran de casa y abordaran aquel avión, y para Syuusuke parecía que ya llevaban horas sobrevolando por las grises nubes.

Frunció el ceño, si tan solo supiera donde rayos quería ir ese chico seguramente las cosas serían menos complicadas.

Echo un rápido vistazo sobre su hombro para poder ver al pelirrojo que miraba aburrido las nubes al pasar, mientras que jugueteaba con un solitario trébol en sus manos.

Fijo la atención una vez más al frente. Había tantas cosas raras entorno a ese pelirrojo, sin embargo estaba más que claro que no era un humano del todo y que no era criatura que pensara en hacer daño. Todo era extraño, esas curiosas alas que aparecían y desaparecían, el como sabía cosas que los demás pensaban y por sobre todo como había abandonado el enorme ramillete de tréboles en casa, argumentando que Gakuto y Wakashi le darían buen uso. ¿Acaso ese par era, desde un principio, el destinatario de ese peculiar presente?

¡Argh! Se cansaba de no más pensarlo.

-Esos dos, ¿son tus amigos?- la repentina pregunta de Eiji le tomo por sorpresa, dio un bote en su asiento y giro a verle.- Me refiero a Mukahi y Wakashi.

-Pues vivo con ambos en ese apartamento. A Mukahi lo conocí cuando me colocaron en su escuadrón.- se explico. El pelirrojo le miraba atentamente. Fuji se sintió un poco incómodo por esa atención innecesaria, desvío la vista.- Wakashi… no tiene más de dos, o quizá tres, años que llego. El coronel lo trajo a vivir con él.

-Y a pesar de que no te gustaban los niños y la idea de reducir tu espacio aceptaste a que viviera con ustedes por que veías que Mukahi era feliz, ¿no es así?- el teniente carraspeo alegrándose de estar de espaldad a Eiji para que no notara el sonrojo de sus mejillas.- Eres muy amable, Syuusuke. No lo expresas, pero los amas muy a tu manera. Son muy afortunados de conocerte, ¡que buen amigo eres!

¿Un buen amigo? Amigo, sonaba tan raro. Debía confesarlo, no estaba acostumbrado a que alguien le dijera algo así de manera tan directa. Sonrió de lado al descubrir que no se oía tan y se sentía realmente bien saliendo de los labios de Eiji.

-Anda, Eiji. Siéntate bien, en unos minutos aterrizaremos.

XxxX

Vaya que eso era tirar dinero. Siendo la milicia una organización tan grande en una nación en un territorio basto, había que verse como había decenas de cuarteles abandonados de norte a sur.

Comenzaba a poner en tela de juicio la salud mental de la vieja Sumire. No tendría la menor idea de que era Eiji pero su instinto de militar le hacía saber que era de locos permitir que ese chico anduviera tan desprotegido en una zona tan deshabitada.

Miro al extraño chico que llevaba tiempo mirando en todas direcciones, olfateando a ratos el aire, todo como si buscara algo.

¿Y ahora? La vieja solamente le había dado instrucciones para llegar a ese sitio, ¿A dónde debían ir ahora?

-Eiji, ¿es aquí donde tenías que llegar?- cuestiono al pelirrojo que seguía olfateando.- Eiji.

-Estamos cerca.- respondió girando a ver al militar, le sonrió dulcemente.

-¿Sabes hacía donde ir?

-Si.

El castaño arqueo una ceja no muy convencido, pero ¿Quién era el para protestar? Él solamente estaba ahí para obedecer y llevar a ese chico a donde quisiera ir.

Le tomo por la mano y emprendió la caminata por la dirección que había entendido.

Conforme se avanzaban se fueron adentrando en ese viejo y abandonado pueblo, posiblemente en otros tiempos había sido un sitio rebosante de vida.

La calle principal, por donde transitaban en esos momentos, había estado llena de ruido producido por la enorme masa de colores que era la gente que se movía de un negocio a otro. Cientos de mujeres había caminado por ahí cargando pesados bolsos con los víveres mientras jalaban a su pequeños hijos que chillaban por que les compraran una golosina. Los dueños de los negocios habían gritado sus ofertas para atraer a la clientela y alejarla de la competencia.

En los viejos tiempos aquella calle principal había fungido de mercado popular y ¿Cómo es que lo sabían? Se podía sentir en el ambiente.

Sucio y abandonado, pero un sitio nunca pierde su esencia.

El paso de tiempo se permitía ver en la gastada calzada, en algunas partes el tiempo y el clima había hecho erosionar el piso logrando darle un aspecto un tanto tétrico al lugar.

A los lejos el chirrido de un anuncio mecido por el viento les acompañaba en su viaje.

¿Qué había sucedido en ese sitio? ¿Qué es lo que había provocado el abrupto abandonada de ese pueblo?

Era imposible saberlo.

-Hace miles de años, cuando la guerra apenas comenzaba, el ejército comenzaba con la creación de armas en busca de la que sería la definitiva frente al resto de las naciones. A lo largo de la historia de la humanidad se ha visto todo tipo de armas, así que los científicos-militares buscaban algo que fuera totalmente distinto y lo lograron. Este pueblo y sus habitantes fueron los "elegidos" para probar los alcances de esa nueva creación.

-¿De que hablas? ¿Una explosión en miniatura?

-Si hubiera sido así, no habría quedado nada.- detuvo su andar y miro a su lado, observando a la nada.- No. Fue una bomba bacteriológica. Los avaros hombres, cabecillas de la milicia, ordenaron el cierre de aeropuertos, puertos y carreteras para evitar la propagación del virus. Ni siquiera permitieron a sus hombres huir.

Una sombra de tristeza cubrió el fino rostro del pelirrojo, soltó su mano del agarre que hasta ahora mantenía con el militar y camino una corta distancia hacia un piedra que descansaba a mitad de la acera.

Fuji observo al pelirrojo ponerse de cuclillas y apartar la piedra, con algo de curiosidad se acerco para ver aquello que tanto maravillaba al pelirrojo. Lo comprendió.

Una pequeña y solitaria florecilla crecía entre los escondrijos de piedras, el pelirrojo le hablaba tiernamente y acariciaba sus pequeños pétalos, como si temiera romperla.

Era tan agradable y tranquilizador ver aquella noble escena que no se percato en el tiempo.

-Anda, Eiji. Debemos seguir.

-Lo sé.- le vio ponerse de pie y pronto se dio cuenta de lo pálido que se había puesto.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si, no es nada. Gracias por preocuparte.

-Eiji…

-¡Susu-cha~nnn!

-Esa voz…

El castaño le tomo por los hombros para colocarlo detrás suyo y servirle de escudo; Eiji se aferro a su espalda no sabiendo que hacer mientras veía al militar sacar una especie de pistola, apuntando delante de ellos.

¿Cómo rayos había llegado ese hombre hasta ahí? Mas importante, ¿Qué hacía ahí? Eso le daba muy mala espina. Poco a poco comenzaron a divisar la figura de un hombre de complexión delgada, el castaño trato de ocultar por completo al pelirrojo cosa que era imposible pues este asomaba la pelirroja cabeza para poder ver al recién aparecido.

-Eiji, escúchame bien.- sintió como las delicadas manos del pelirrojo se cerraban en torno a sus hombros.- Quiero que no te separes de mi o al menos no te alejes de mi campo de vista a menos que te diga que huyas, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Huir? ¡No puedo dejarte aquí solo!

-¡Solo hazlo!

-Bien…- el destello del metal le hizo mirar al frente en donde un hombre de sonrisa burlona y gafas apuntaba al castaño.

-¡Al fin te encontré Susu-chan!- canturreo. El teniente sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda mientra esbozaba una sonrisa nerviosa.- Y ahora…¡te voy a matar!- ¡y lo decía como si comentara lo maravilloso que era el clima! Bueno, él también solía usar ese tono con mucha frecuencia.

-Ja. ¿Cómo demonios llegaste hasta aquí?

-Susu-chan, tontito, sabes que mi amor por ti supera las barreras del tiempo y la distancia.- y remato sus palabras enviando un beso al castaño que sintió un tic nervioso.- Además, me están pagando.

-Bastardo traidor y oportunista.- murmuro. Entornó los ojos mientras su mente se llenaba de los recuerdos en los que había estado ese hombre tan molesto. Konjiki Koharu, uno de sus compañeros de la milicia que se reveló como traidor al saberse que vendía información a las naciones enemigas que estaban dispuestas a pagar la cantidad que pidiera ese sujeto.

-Gracias. Ahora, ¿Por qué no hacemos esto rápido? Me entregas la dichosa arma por las buenas y luego podemos ir, no sé, a hacer algo divertido.- Eiji, quien se había mantenido al margen, sintió un escalofrío al ver al hombre de gafas guiñar el ojo hacia el teniente.

-¡Déjate de estupideces! Además no sé de qué arma hablas.

-Eh…esto…Syuusuke…

-¿Qué pasa Eiji? Quédate a raya de todo esto.

-Pero…- Konjiki arqueo una ceja al notar al pelirrojo que se escondía tras Fuji.

Eso era raro. El que le había mandado le había dicho que al fin el ejército había liberado el arma definitiva, o al menos para transportarla a un sitio muy seguro. Aquella información de primera mano, algo que ni siquiera él había sabido predecir. Tomar ese trabajo le había costado minutos de meditación, si se trataba de un objeto tan poderoso y destructivo sería obvio que fuera custodiado por un numeroso grupo de hombres, pero cuando su jefe le informo que el único protector sería el teniente Fuji Syuusuke supo que se divertiría como en los viejos tiempos, aunque su instinto de militar le hacía saber que algo no iba bien, bastaba con mirar a su alrededor, ¿Por qué llevar algo tan importante por un camino tan poco seguro? Y poniendo más peros, no veía ningún paquete o algo que le asegurara de que en verdad ese teniente estuviera protegiendo algo. ¿Una pantalla para desviar la atención del verdadero objetivo? Cabía la posibilidad, pero ¿y ese chico?

Solo había una opción y esa era…

-¿Y eso que es? Es decir, ¿y ese quien es?- pregunto bajando el arma y poniendo una mano en la cadera, como cual chica celosa reclamando algo a su novio.- ¿Acaso…?- se mordió el labio inferior, listo a disparar contra Konjiki en cualquier momento- ¡¿es tu amante?! ¡me pones el cuerno!

-¡¿Qué rayos?!

-Syuusuke, no me habías dicho que tenías novia.- el susodicho sintió un tic nervioso ante las palabras de Eiji, ¿pero que le pasaba a ese par? Un momento…

-¡Eiji, huye!

Todo fue tan rápido que para cuando el pelirrojo lo noto ya se encontraba tumbado unos metros más allá de donde ambos hombres combatían. Syuusuke le había dicho que huyera sin embargo su cuerpo no reaccionaba, no podía apartar la vista de aquel enfrentamiento.

Debía huir, Syuusuke se lo ordeno, pero tampoco quería dejarlo ahí. Sintió un nudo formársele en la garganta y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer libremente de sus azulados iris sin que fuera consciente de ello.

Su lloroso y petrificado rostro se veía iluminado por los rayos de luces emitidos por las armas de los combatientes, su cuerpo se estremeció cuando una descarga alcanzó al castaño teniente haciéndolo caer de rodillas.

Sus labios temblorosos tratando de pronunciar palabra alguna que les hiciera detenerse, su mano izquierda apoyada en el sucio piso, ejerciendo de soporte para no caer y en la derecha estrujaba el pequeño trébol que le permitía mantenerse en pie; el nudo en su garganta se apretó, dificultando su respirar, en el momento en que vio a Fuji ponerse de pie con el odio pintado en sus azulados iris.

Las descargas surcaron el hediondo aire, iluminando su rostro. Las lágrimas seguían cayendo cuando le pareció oír a lo lejos la voz de Fuji ordenándolo que huyera.

Trato, en verdad que trato, de ponerse de pie pero sus piernas no reaccionaban, todo su cuerpo estaba sumido en un completo estado de estupefacción.

-¡Eiji!

-¿Por qué…? Nunca debí de haber salido de ese sitio.- sollozo.- Hubiera sido mejor…no haberte conocido…

-¡Eiji, vete de una maldita vez!

-¡No!- chillo. El castaño le miro perplejo, pero pronto el enojo le invadió. ¿Qué demonios pensaba ese pelirrojo? ¿Qué no comprendía que estaba en peligro si se quedaba en ese sitio?

-¿A dónde miras Susu-chan?

-¿Cómo?- terrible el error de bajar la guardia, una descarga le alcanzó esta vez lanzándolo por los aires.

-¡Syuusuke!- grito en el momento en que su cuerpo parecía haber recuperado toda movilidad, trato de acercarse a donde el castaño, sin embargo Konjiki fue más rápido interponiéndose en su camino.

-No tan rápido, lindo.- apunto su arma hacia el pelirrojo que miraba lloroso al teniente que hacía inútiles intentos por ponerse de pie. Miro al sujeto de gafas delante de él, su sonrisa burlona y el arma muy cerca, ¿Qué debía hacer?- Por que no eres tan lindo como te ves y me acompañas por las buenas.

-¿A dónde?

-Así que tú eres, esa famosa arma por la que me mandaron. ¿Qué eres?, ¿un sujeto que puede hacer "poom" si lo quiere?- rió divertido al tiempo que se acomodaba las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz, su sonrisa se borro cuando le vio asentir ligeramente. Interesante.- Si tú lo dices. Anda, camina.

-No iré a ningún lado contigo. Yo estoy con Syuusuke y será él quien me lleve a casa.

-Si, si cariño. Vamos.

-¡No!

-No te pongas pesado.- un destello en las gafas hizo que Eiji tragara saliva de manera nerviosa, contuvo las ganas de gritar y chillar cuando ese sujeto coloco la punta del revólver en su frente.- Si en verdad eres esa dichosa arma detenme y rescata a Susu-chan- le reto.

En verdad no esperaba que ese chico debilucho le tomara la palabra, para cuando se dio cuenta de su error un misterioso y luminoso halo de luz le impedía ver con claridad lo que ocurría y…no supo más.

XxxX

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué era ese sonido? Alguien estaba llorando, ¿Quién? Sintió como una mano acariciaba suavemente su flequillo, a ratos moviéndose hacia su rostro. Esos finos dedos rozando sus mejillas, tan delicados como si fueran de una chica. Y otra vez, alguien lloraba, estaba seguro.

Frunció ligeramente el ceño y poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, los entornó tratando de acostumbrarlos a la poca luz, el llanto calló y las caricias cesaron.

¿Dónde estaba? Mas importante, ¿Qué diablos hacía ahí tumbado en plena misión? Se incorporo de golpe, ¡la misión! ¿Qué había pasado con el depravado de Konjiki? ¿y Eiji? ¡¿Dónde estaba Eiji?!

Un momento. Miro por su hombro y ahí estaba, ese pelirrojo le miraba asustado con el rostro surcado en lágrimas, su fina y temblorosa mano estaba suspendida en el aire a la altura de su rostro, como si la hubiera apartado de golpe de algo. De algo.…

-Eiji…- el susodicho reacciono de golpe a limpiarse los restos de su llanto al tiempo que una risita nerviosa salía de sus labios.

-Que bueno que haz despertado, Syuusuke. Temía que te hubiera pasado algo más grave.- el peculiar chico miro al militar que le miraba fija y seriamente. El castaño notó lo anormalmente pálido que se veía y el cansancio salía de esos azulados iris.- ¿Syuusuke?

-¿Por qué no huiste?

-Bueno…eso…- sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas, su delgado cuerpo se sacudió por el llanto contenido.- Yo…no quería apartarme de ti.

Se mordió el labio en inferior con la intención de contener el llanto, mas sin embargo eso no fue suficiente, basto con echar un vistazo al teniente para que sus lágrimas cayeran libremente por su rostro.

Syuusuke no supo como reaccionar ante el comportamiento del pelirrojo, soltó un suspiro antes de ponerse de pie. Echo un vistazo alrededor, ¿Qué sitio era ese? ¿Una casa? Bueno, sus escombros no permitían saberlo con claridad. Observo el empolvado piso, arqueo una ceja al notar un detalle bastante peculiar, no había ni una sola huella de calzado… adelante, atrás, a los costados…¡ni una sola huella! Giro sobre sus talones para encarar al lloroso pelirrojo que no se había percatado de su reacción, se acerco unos pasos antes de ponerse de rodillas frente al chico.

-Eiji.- el susodicho le miro de frente y extrañado por el semblante serio del militar.- Explícame, ¿Qué diablos paso? ¿Cómo llegamos hasta aquí?

-Pues…¿Cómo llegamos? ¡Volando!- exclamo entusiasmado pese al llanto, Fuji cayó de culo como la primera vez cuando las alas salieron en la espalda de Eiji.- y el que paso, pues…

-¿Si? ¿Qué paso con el depravado de Konjiki?

-Pues lo deje ahí tirado, inconsciente. ¿Hice mal?- no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al notar lo inocente de las palabras de ese tan singular chico. Aún en su posición estiro un brazo para acariciar dulcemente la pelirroja cabeza.

-No, supongo que esta bien. Pero lo que quiero saber, ¿Por qué lo dejaste inconsciente?

-¡No fue mi intención, lo juro! Solamente quería meterle un buen susto para que nos dejara en paz, pero creo que mi magia se salio de control.

-Oh, ya veo…¡¿magia?! ¿De que rayos me hablas?- las mejillas del pelirrojo adquirieron un suave tono carmesí.- Esas alas…- vio como las nombradas extremidades comenzaban a desvanecerse en una nubecilla de polvo dorado.- Eiji…

-Las alas y la magia, las tengo por que soy un hada, más correcto decir, soy un híbrido de hada y humano.

-¿Hada? ¿Híbrido? ¡Para el carro! ¿De que rayos me estas hablando? Las hadas nunca existieron y si fuera lo contrarió dudo mucho que hubiesen sobrevivido al deterioro de este mundo.- le vio juguetear con sus manos de manera nerviosa. En su rostro se podía leer claramente que sus pensamientos estaban muy lejos de ahí, los restos de algunas lágrimas aún eran visibles en su bello y pálido rostro. Un hada, esa idea era tan descabellada como el que de pronto los viejos cabecillas del ejercito les dieran la noticia de que la guerra había cesado y que era cien por ciento factible que con eso recuperaran todo lo natural perdido con los años. Un hada, esa idea era tan descabellada pero tomando en cuenta las alas y el hecho de que parecía saber lo que algunos pensaban hacía que el pronostico no sonara tan inverosímil. Pero…¿un híbrido? Y junto a esta pregunta, ¿Qué relación tenía un ser mágico con la milicia?

-Es fácil de explicarlo.- se sobresalto cuando le oyó hablar una vez más.- ¿Alguna vez oíste hablar del proyecto _Fairies love_?

-Hace tiempo, pero hay tan poca información sobre ello que muchos han creído que fue una mera farsa del ejército para lograr que el gobierno les diera un flujo mayor de dinero.

-Pues el proyecto es cierto y sigue en funcionamiento.- Fuji arqueo una ceja mientras daba tiempo a Eiji para que pensara sus palabras, ¿Por qué sentía que eso iba para largo?- Hace muchos años, los viejos del ejército, inspirados en los viejos conquistadores, comenzaron la búsqueda del arma definitiva. Hace unos minutos te hable sobre las bombas bacteriológicas pero esas no fueron las únicas, probaron con todos los elementos posibles y las probaron en aquellos poblados que no representaran una gran perdida para la nación; y aunque esas creaciones resultaban ser mortíferas ninguna estaba al alcance para hacerse llamar el arma definitiva, fue entonces que decidieron probar con lo prohibido, con lo que muchos ya habían probado y había fallado en el intento: mezclar la tecnología con la magia. Su sueño fue crear una especie de retorcida alquimia que les asegurara que crearía aquello que tanto buscaban. El proyecto no se limito a simplemente buscar a científicos locos dispuestos a jugar con lo prohibido, no, requirió años de minuciosa investigación, ¿y eso para que? Bueno, las ciencias ya las tenían pero ahora necesitaban la magia.

"La búsqueda los llevo a recorrer los rincones más oscuros de este mundo en busca de los increíbles e inexistentes artefactos, que cuentan las leyendas, darían todo el poder del mundo a su portador. Pero lejos de decepcionarse, redoblaron esfuerzos. En poco tiempo los objetos con propiedades mágicas fueron remplazados por las criaturas. Grandes excursiones se adentraron en los desaparecidos desiertos de Egipto en busca de las famosas y sabias esfinges, otros más se aventuraron a los muertos bosques de Escocia en busca de, mis parientes lejanos, los duendes. Pero todo sin resultado alguno. El gobierno comenzaba a desesperar de no obtener informes y no se diga de esos viejos avaros, el proyecto amenazaba con desaparecer. Sin embargo sobrevivió con el último atisbo de esperanza, una vieja leyenda que contaba como era que las hadas habían logrado mezclarse con los humanos al grado de poder dejar descendencia. Con la idea de buscar híbridos fue como sometieron a la población a rudos y vergonzosos examínese, y todo para poder hallar un solo descendiente de hada. Una vez más la espera tardo hasta que lograron hallar a uno, con un nivel muy bajo de magia pero el suficiente para que sus esperanzas no decayeran. Tanto tiempo y dinero invertido para solo hallar cuatro hadas, es decir, cuatro híbridos de hadas. Se nos marco conforme nuestro rango de poder y se nos aíslo entre si, no les convenía que dos de nosotros topáramos, podríamos revelarnos y así mezclar nuestro poder, lo cual podía llegar a hacer efímero."

"A mis hermanos de rango más bajo les permitieron llevar una vida tranquila, más sin embargo a mi hermano de rango tres y a mí nos encerraron en los laboratorios, donde teníamos que colaborar con las investigaciones de los científicos.

En lo personal eso nunca me molesto, por que siempre fueron amables conmigo, me cuidaba, alimentaban y me permitieron tener mi propio lecho de tréboles para mantenerme con vida. Los tréboles tienen propiedades mágicas que permite a las hadas mantener estables sus niveles de magia, en el caso de los híbridos nos permite mantenernos con vida y esto por hay dos razones, una por que sin magia nuestro cuerpo humano es muy débil y en segunda, por ser una mezcla, somos algo genéticamente imposible. ¿Cómo te lo explico? Mmh… nuestro cuerpo humano no sirve igual pero la magia lo mantiene estable, si esta desaparece…"

-Tu cuerpo cae.

-Exactamente.- sonrió a un serio militar que parecía tratar de procesar toda la nueva información. Se incorporo de la posición en la que estaba, se inclino al frente para poder abrazar al castaño, a quien tomo por sorpresa el gesto.- Tranquilo, estoy bien.

-No estaba preocupado.- respondió al tiempo que sentía como sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Oyó a Eiji reír divertido y al mismo tiempo sus alas volvían a aparecer, Fuji pego un bote ante la aparición. Sin deshacer el contacto estiro una mano para acariciar una de esas brillantes extremidades. Suave y cálida, misteriosamente atrayentes, recorrió con la yema del dedo allá hasta donde su posición le permitía. Una suave gemido salió de labios del pelirrojo.- ¿Eiji?

-Son mi parte más sensible.- se explico ocultando el rostro en el pálido cuello del militar quien se contento con seguir acariciándole.- Por eso…- estrecho aún más el contacto.- sé que puedo confiar en ti para llevarme a casa antes de que se me acabe el tiempo. Puedo confiar en que sabrás reconocer el camino.

-¿Eiji?

-Por favor, llévame a casa.

-¡Eiji!

Exclamó nervioso cuando sintió al chico desvanecerse en sus brazos, las alas desaparecieron una vez más en un nubecilla de polvo dorado. Se altero al notar como el pelirrojo había palidecido aún más, acaricio sus mejillas sintiendo lo frías que estaban.

_Puedo confiar en que sabrás reconocer el camino._ No había entendido a que se refería, pero una cosa si había entendido: debía llevar a ese pelirrojo lo antes posible a "casa".

XxxX

_A casa._ ¿Y que jodidos era eso de casa?

¡Con un demonio! Ese día estaba maldiciendo más de lo que nunca lo hizo en su vida, se trago la siguiente sarta de palabrotas y mejor se dispuso a acomodar a su acompañante sobre sus hombros para que no siguiera resbalando.

No tenía ni la mas remota idea de cuanto tiempo llevaba caminando con rumbo desconocido, pero sabía que el suficiente como para que sus pies y espalda comenzaran a protestar. Soltó un bufido. No era propio de un militar como él pero lo diría, estaba cansado pero estaba de sobra saber que no podía darse el lujo de detenerse a descansar, aunque… miro de reojo el pálido rostro que descansaba sobre su hombro, su aspecto no iba mejorando, por el contrario, iba empeorando.

Había entendido a la perfección la asombrosa y retorcida historia del pelirrojo y a decir verdad, era algo increíble de pensar. El arma definitiva creada gracias a la mezcla de la tecnología y la magia, un avaro proyecto que llevo a que ese dulce pelirrojo permaneciera encerrado por quien sabe cuanto tiempo en ese extraño edificio y que su pésima apuesta al destino le hubiera permitido salir solo por la presente situación. Que desagradable. Debían llegar a casa antes de que su tiempo acabara. _Antes de que acabara_, pero ¿Por qué? Cuando vio a Eiji la primera vez lo recordaba en un lecho de tréboles, entonces ¿Por qué?

-La soledad también mata, ¿sabes?

-¡Eiji!- miro al pelirrojo que se mantenía con los ojos cerrados y con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.- Lo comprendo, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevabas ahí dentro?

-Unos cinco, quizá seis, años. Pero desde antes ya estaba solo. Mi madre me tenía miedo… nunca supo que mi padre era un hada.- se explico al tiempo que restregaba la mejilla en la curvatura del cuello y el hombro de Fuji.- Si mi propia madre no me quería cerca suyo, me consideraba una complicación en su vida, no veía una razón para mantenerme con vida. Si te he de ser sincero, llegue casi muerto al laboratorio, es difícil conseguir tréboles en este mundo y aunando al hecho de que era un niño… fue un milagro que me encontraran.

-Lo entiendo, pero disculpa mi lentitud, ¿Qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra?

-Ja, cierto. Con los suficientes conocimientos, un hada y un híbrido pueden renunciar a sus poderes, en el caso del hada sería para convertirse en un humano y en mi caso sería un suicidio lento.- sonrió ante el silencio del castaño. Hubiese preferido no haber contado a Syuusuke esa parte del asunto, pero sinceridad era con lo único con lo que podía compensar a ese castaño al que llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo conocer.- Ya estamos cerca.

-Lo sé, aguanta un poco más.

¿Cómo es que lo sabía? No lo entendía, simplemente lo sabía. Detuvo su andar para acomodar a Eiji nuevamente y poder observar al frente, allá donde se iban a internar. Hacia tiempo que había salido del pueblo y ahora estaban por adentrarse en una especia de cueva.

Tomo una bocanada de aire y sin más preámbulos se adentro.

_A casa._ Seguía sin entender a que se refería y el como una cueva los llevaría hasta ese lugar, por que algo dentro de él le decía que al final del estrecho y húmedo sendero rocoso estaba _casa._

Pero siendo sincero consigo mismo no había mucho que entendiera de lo que le había pasado en las últimas horas.

"Mírenme, soy el teniente Fuji Syuusuke y debo transportar a un híbrido de hada a casa. Pero, ¿saben que es lo mejor? Que no tengo ni una jodida idea de que sea eso de casa, pero al parecer voy por buen camino"

La risilla de Eiji le saco de sus pensamientos, sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rojizo al recordar la molesta habilidad del pelirrojo por leer el pensamiento.

-Por eso sé que puedo confiar en ti.

Syuusuke trato de hacer oídos sordos y de echar la culpa de su sonrojo al esfuerzo que hacia por cargar al pelirrojo.

"Un hada…un híbrido, lo que sea, este chico a cambiado toda la perspectiva que tenía de las hadas."

-¿En serio? Dime un ejemplo, por favor.

-No es bonito saber que ni en tu mente tienes privacidad.- respondió logrando que una vez más Eiji riera.- Pues…

-Anda, tengo curiosidad.

-¿Sabías que la curiosidad mato al gato?

-Lo sé, afortunadamente soy un hada.- Syuusuke sonrió ante el comentario.

-Pues cuenta una leyenda que ustedes en verdad odiaban los tréboles y que por eso uno de tres hojas servía para alejarlas de nosotros y uno de cuatro nos convierte en su dueño.

-¿En verdad? Que dicho más raro.- el castaño asintió ligeramente. Permanecieron en silencio mientras seguían avanzando, de pronto Eiji se movió metiendo la mano a uno de sus bolsillos, buscando algo.

-¿Ocurre algo?- no obtuvo más respuesta que la repentina aparición de la mano del pelirrojo delante de su rostro sosteniendo algo. El militar se detuvo de golpe para contemplar aquello, el único y maltrecho trébol que Eiji había traído consigo. Le miro atentamente notando por vez primera que era uno de cuatro hojas.

-Anda, tómalo.

-Pero lo necesitas.

-Tú tómalo.- insistió, Fuji lo cogió con una mano temblorosa, cuidando de no tirar al chico de su espalda.- Bien, ahora soy tuyo.

-¡¿Cómo?!

-Tienes un trébol de cuatro hojas y uno de cuatro te hace mi dueño, ¿no?- sello sus palabras con un suave beso en el cuello de Fuji, el susodicho no tuvo más opción que permanecer callado, guardo la planta en uno de sus bolsillos y reanudo la caminata.

"En verdad que a cambiado la perspectiva que tenía de estos seres"

XxxX

-¿Estas seguro que se dirigieron hacía aquí?

-Eso fue lo que oí decir al general Ryuzaki. Además el cazador que usaron estaba en la base, ¿no?

-Bueno, si.

Un pelicereza y un castaño caminaban aprisa por las ruinas de un viejo pueblo sin tener un rumbo fijo al cual dirigirse, pero algo en su interior les dijo que iban por buen camino.

-Espero que los encontremos antes que las tropas de Oshitari.- comentó el castaño que en sus brazos cargaba un jarrón con un enorme ramillete de tréboles.

-Lo mismo espero.

Tras la partida de su teniente en compañía de ese pelirrojo híbrido, Gakuto salió rumbo al cuartel general por un llamado y en su rápida estancia en el edificio pudo oír al coronel Oshitari Yuushi recibir la orden de la vieja Sumire de alistar a su escuadrón, que esperaran la orden e irían a por Fuji Syuusuke.

Gruño al recordar esa conversación, ya le parecía increíble que a esa vieja horrible y arrugada se le ablandara el corazón con la última petición de Eiji, era una simple trampa para hallar la mítica isla, el último recoveco de este mundo que aún permanecía intacto a la mano del hombre. Una isla en alguna parte, la isla del reino de las hadas. O casa, como lo había llamado su pelirrojo superior.

¡Que desagradable!

-Gakuto.- salió de sus pensamientos cuando su niño le tomo por la mano dirigiéndole una mirada de preocupación.- Los encontraremos, ya lo verás.

-Lo sé, Wakashi, lo sé. Lo que me preocupa es que hayas insistido en venir.- el ojigris arqueo una ceja y sin más adelanto al pelicereza.- Ese niño no tiene remedio.

-¡Gakuto, ven rápido!

A su grito apresuro el paso, vio a Wakashi que había colocado el jarrón en el suelo mientras trataba de ayudar a un hombre a ponerse de pie. Ese sujeto… ¡Konjiki Koharu! Si ese cuatro ojos estaba ahí solo podía significar una cosa. Era cuestión de tiempo para que tuvieran la visita de las tropas enemigas en busca del arma mas poderosa de esta nación.

-¡Tú, depravado! ¿Quién te envío?- pregunto, aparto bruscamente al ojigris y apunto al hombre con un arma.- ¿Dónde esta Fuji?

-Tranquilo, tranquilo. Susu-chan debe estar con ese chico brillante.- se explico apartando el arma de un manotazo.- Seguramente ya deben de estar muy lejos de aquí.

-Lejos de aquí o en manos enemigas.

Los tres se miraron entre si para después mirar al sendero que tenían por delante.

XxxX

-Eiji, despierta. ¡Eiji!

Poco a poco abrió los ojos para toparse con el penetrante iris azulado de Fuji que le miraba de manera preocupada. Le sintió acariciar los traviesos mechones que caían sobre su frente y bajar hacia sus mejillas, sus caricias eran suaves y hasta cierto grado tímidas. Alcanzo esa mano con la suya, la dirigió hacia sus labios y la beso dulcemente.

-¿Hemos llegado?

-Si. Pero no sé como abrir la puerta.

El pelirrojo se incorporo de donde había permanecido recostado para poder contemplar la pared de roca que tenía gravado en toda su anchura un enorme trifolium. Sonrió, ¡había llegado! Detrás de esa roca estaba ese lugar con el que siempre soñó conocer.

Con ayuda de Fuji se puso de pie, coloco una mano sobre la pared a la espera de que se apartara para permitirle el paso.

"Santa madre de mis orígenes, aquí tienes un hijo que te ruega le permitas convivir contigo una vez más. Permíteme regresar a la tierra que me dio la vida"

Una intensa luz les cubrió y limito su visión. Fuji trato de cubrir sus ojos, pero el pelirrojo a su lado se lo impidió.

-Deja que nuestra santa madre de nuestros orígenes te llene con toda su gracia.

Y así Syuusuke se permitió de recibir gratamente aquel brillante halo de luz. Una suave y fresca brisa acaricio sus mejillas, el dulce trino de las aves se mezclaba con el correr del agua. Su vista no tardo en permitirle ver un verdadero paraíso natural, nada que ver con aquella habitación en que había encontrado a Eiji.

Se dejo guiar al interior por el pelirrojo, quien de la mera visión había logrado sacar sus alas una vez más. El chico revoloteaba unos centímetros por encima del césped, jalando a su lado a Fuji que miraba perplejo todo a su alrededor.

Altos y bellos árboles crecían muy juntos a ambos lados del camino, haciendo sombra a los animales que descansaban en sus gruesas raíces.

Alzó la vista hacia un hermoso y azulado cielo adornado de blancas y esponjosas nubes, allí por donde algunas aves pasaban revolteando. El sol acariciaba su pálida piel con gentileza permitiéndole sentir un agradable calor.

El dulce aroma de las flores les seguía halla donde fueran junto con la maravillosa brisa que hacía despeinar sus cabellos.

De pronto el pelirrojo volvió a tocar tierra firme con la ya característica nube de polvo dorado que dejan sus extremidades.

-¿Eiji?

-Creo que me emocione de más.

-¡Eiji!- se apresuro a detenerlo antes de que cayera de bruces.- ¿te encuentras bien?

-Estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte.- sonrió.- Anda, sigamos. Puedo andar por mi mismo.

-No digas estupideces.- y dicho esto se acomodo una vez más al pelirrojo en su espalda y siguió el sendero que parecía llevarlos a un sitio de donde se podía escuchar unos cánticos alegres.

Camino hasta alcanzar un claro en medio de ese paraíso en donde un grupo de personas aladas brincaban, bailaban y cantaban siguiendo la línea de un círculo marcado en el césped.

Eiji logró abrir los ojos y sonreír al ver aquello, "un círculo de hadas". Unas lágrimas abandonaron sus azulados ojos, se sentía tan dichoso de por fin ese mítico ritual del que alguna vez su padre le hablo.

"Un círculo de hadas" se repitió entusiasmado. Si tan solo no estuviera tan débil se uniría a esa alegre comitiva.

Fuji ladeo el rostro ante singular ritual, "un círculo de hadas, curioso". Sintió como el pelirrojo cerraba el puño entorno a su hombro, le oyó sollozar y no fue el único, las hadas del círculo detuvieron su danza y cántico para girar a verlos.

-¿Eiji?

-Soy muy feliz. Tuve el tiempo suficiente para llegar hasta aquí y todo gracias a ti.

Un hada de castaño y corto cabello se acerco a ellos agitando graciosamente sus alas. Acaricio el lloroso rostro del pelirrojo y sonrió con ternura. Le tomo por ambas manos, alejándolo del militar. Una vez más las alas de Eiji aparecieron y se permitió ser guiado hacia el centro del círculo donde el resto de los suyos se acercaron para verle mejor.

Syuusuke no sabía que hacer, estaba sobra en ese sitio. Había cumplido su misión, llevar a casa a ese chico ¿y ahora? Debía regresar y dar por cumplida su misión.

Sonrió ante la escena de Eiji con los suyos. La chica que le había jalado jugueteaba con sus cabellos rojizos, mientras un chico de azulado y ondulado cabello acariciaba sus mejillas.

-Lo mejor será que me vaya.- murmuro para si.

-Espera un poco.- intervino el pelirrojo, miro a la chica que le había jalado y esta asintió levemente.- Por favor, solo un poco.- dicho esto sus alas desaparecieron una vez más y se desplomo en el césped rodeado del resto de esas hadas.

-¡Eiji!- se acerco aprisa a donde el pelirrojo. Se puso de rodillas acomodando la cabeza del otro en su regazo.- Eiji…

-Te dije que no me quedaba mucho tiempo y lo de hace un rato con ese sujeto termino de drenar la poca de magia que me quedaba.- sonrió dulcemente al militar. Poco a poco las hadas de su alrededor volvieron a formar el círculo y comenzaron a girar lentamente, esta vez sin bailes y cánticos alegres, simplemente girando y aleteando.- Seré un híbrido pero mis raíces son aquí y a pesar de ello, no conocía este lugar.

-Pero ahora estas aquí, estas en casa, Eiji.

-Lo sé. Un día antes de que te llamara la vieja Sumire yo había tenido un sueño premonitorio donde veía que tú me traerías hasta aquí y que permanecerías a mi lado hasta el final, no importaba que estarías a mi lado.- suspiro hondamente.

-Pero, ¿Por qué yo?

-Por que tú eras el elegido.- sonrió mientras parecía recordar algo.- Te conozco desde hace mucho. No podía hablar con mis hermanos pero podía verte a través de sus pensamientos y ante sus ojos tú eras un hombre amable.

-¿Hermano? ¿Te refieres a…?

-Si. A diario veía en sus pensamientos y te veía, eras bondadoso con ellos. No eras amable por que tenías que serlo, eras amable por que querías serlo. Y entonces supe que eras de fiar. Me gusto mucho tu forma de ser, tu lealtad. Me gustaste y supe que si alguna vez salía de ese sitio haría lo que fuera por verte.

-¿Te guste solo por que trataba bien a ese par?

-Si. Eres bondadoso con las hadas aún cuando no lo sepas.- rió logrando contagiar al militar del sentimiento.- Por eso, confío en ti. Fuiste por mí a ese sitio, me trajiste hasta aquí y sé que nuestro secreto estará bien guardado contigo. Lo sé.

-Confías mucho en un humano, ¿no lo crees?

-Quiero confiar en el humano del que me enamore y que hizo posible mi ultima voluntad.- el castaño se mordió el labio ya no sabiendo que contestar. Le vio alzar una mano y señalar hacia su ojo derecho.- Te prometí que cuando llegáramos aquí te quitaría esa marca.

-Lo sé.- tomo la delicada mano del pelirrojo y beso su dorso.- Y no quiero. Quiero conservarla el resto de mis días.- Eiji parpadeo asombrado, sin embargo sonrió ante la petición del castaño. Tomo una bocanada de aire antes de abrir una vez más los ojos.

-Soy feliz, en verdad que los soy.- murmuro.- Syuusuke.

-Dime.

-Gracias por todo.

Con estas palabras sus parpados se cerraron. Poco a poco pequeños tréboles, arrojados por las otras hadas, cayeron sobre su cuerpo. Fuji acarició una vez más los rojizos mechones y agacho el rostro para besar la amplia frente del chico.

-De nada, Eiji.

XxxX

-¿Están seguros de que este es el sitio?

-Ya te dijimos miles de veces que si, ahora cállate.- gruño el pelicereza mientras veía alrededor, rogando por que el batallón de Oshitari no se apareciera de pronto en ese sitio. Miro una vez más al frente, hacia la cueva, su instinto de hada le decía que ese era el camino y que era cuestión de tiempo para que su teniente regresara. Afortunadamente no tuvo que esperar mucho, agudizo la vista y sonrió al verlo caminar hacia ellos.- ¡Fuji!

-¡Susu-cha~n!

El susodicho alzó la vista hacia quienes le llamaban. Les miro un momento, como si tratara de recordar quienes eran. Desvió la vista de ellos, miro alrededor. Un cielo cubierto de contaminación, un aire sucio y una vista deprimente.

Volvió a fijar la atención en los otros que le miraban preocupados, pronto reparo en el jarrón con tréboles que cargaba el más joven.

Un ramillete de trifolium que le aseguraba a ese par una vida sin complicaciones para cierto tiempo y después… correrían la misma suerte que Eiji.

_Quiero confiar en el humano del que me enamore…_

¿Y que era lo más interesante de todo eso? Que seguía sin comprender algunas cosas de lo que había sucedido en las últimas horas.

-Renunció.

-¿Eh? ¿De que estas hablando, Fuji?- insistió saber el pelicereza una vez se hubo acercado a donde su teniente. El castaño miro una vez más a su alrededor y luego a su superior.

-Renunció, no puedo permanecer mas tiempo en la milicia.- dicho esto entornó los ojos, permitiendo al coronel contemplar la marca que aún poseía en su ojo derecho.- Ese chico…Eiji, confía en mí y no puedo decepcionarlo. Nadie debe saber de este lugar.

-Te entiendo.- sonrió el pelicereza girando a ver a Konjiki.- Por ese le he pedido a este loco admirador tuyo que te ayude. No es seguro que te quedes con Wakashi y conmigo, debes huir, esconderte. Nadie debe volver a saber de ti.- asintió levemente, giro el rostro sobre el hombro para contemplar la entrada de la cueva en la que se había internado.

-Ustedes dos también deberían entrar, en ese sitio estarán más seguro.- Gakuto parpadeo un par de veces. Tanto trabajo que le había costado morderse la lengua para no contarle a su subordinado ese gran secreto y llegaba ese pelirrojo y soltaba la sopa de manera simple. Soltó un suspiro y sonrió poniendo una mano en el hombro del más alto.

-No. No soy digno de estar ante la presencia de nuestra santa madre de nuestros orígenes. Soy más un humano que cualquiera de ellos. Aún sabiendo mis raíces me uní al ejército, mis manos están manchadas de sangre, muchas vidas traigo a cuestas. No puedo pretender olvidar todo de un plumazo y entrar en ese sitio.- giro a ver al ojigris que miraba interesado la entrada al sentirse observado arqueo una ceja.- Dudaba de haber a traído a Wakashi conmigo pero estando frente a esta entrada creo que lo mejor es que el vaya por ambos.

-Soy tan pecador como tú. Además, no quiero ir a ningún lado sin ti.

Fuji miro a uno y a otro. Si eso era lo que querían, solo podía rezar por que los viejos nunca se enteraran de que estaban juntos. Se llevo una mano al ojo derecho, donde la marca de un trébol de cuatro hojas le recordaría hasta el último día de su vida la maravillosa oportunidad que había tenido de conocer a un hada, de conocer a Eiji.

Miro una vez más al par de híbridos ante él y asombrado se sintió derramar lágrimas. Nunca creyó que llegaría ese momento, como había dicho Gakuto, sus manos estaban tan llenas de sangre y en su espalda llevaba a cuestas decenas de vidas, había visto muchas cosas en el campo de batalla y su vida se desarrollaba en una época donde la guerra parecía ser algo cotidiano, los animales se habían convertido en un mito y la tecnología había cobrado un lugar muy importante.

En mundo en que se vive en un completo caos y el motivo nadie lo recuerda, la situación se agrava con cada segundo que pasa, sin embargo la plaga humana ha sabido adaptarse para seguir adelante dejando de lado las enseñanzas de los hombres que alguna vez poblaron este sitio, quitando de en medio todo aquello que solo les quita tiempo a su práctica vida.

Nunca creyó que llegaría ese momento. El momento en que se volvería humano, en que sentiría a su corazón estremecerse mientras sus lágrimas caían libremente, demostrando la pena de perder lo que se quiere.

-Nunca creí que me llegara a pasar esto. Esta época y sus hombres no están para andar creyendo en magia. Pero mírame, aquí estoy. Soy el hombre del que un hada inocente se enamoro. Soy el asesino que desea huir con este mágico secreto. Soy el humano que cree en las hadas.

**AVAVA**

**Wooo, ¿se cansaron de leer? Por que al menos yo si me canse de escribir XD…¬¬ no es broma. Ya tenía rato sin escribir algo tan largo pero creo que valió la pena, me siento muy satisfecha…ToT ¡carajo! Estoy llorando con mi propio fic. ¿Eso es normal?...¿soy normal? O.O XD**

**Como sea, espero que no se hayan aburrido con esta cosa y que por el contrario haya sido de su agrado.**

**Nos estamos leyendo.**

**Se cuidan.**


End file.
